Demon Hunter
by kroz phantomville
Summary: I was once Uzumaki Naruto. Forged from the flames of revenge I was remade. Now I am Sephiroth, Master of a thousand blades, Angel of death, Bane of the Undead, a S-class Demon hunter. And I shall have my revenge. AU. Naruto/OC. Strong Naruto. Contains crosssover elements from various animes.
1. Prolouge

This is a complete AU story. Naruto is not the son of Minato and Kushina, nor does he grow up in Konoha. Naruto may seem too strong but his enemies are strong as well. No Hinata or Sakura pairings. Seriously man they way too overused. It was ok at the start but it gets boring having to read how a shy stalker girl who is an even worse fan girl than Sakura, has no confidence, is too shy to even talk to him, becomes Naruto's eternal love. That is way too fucked up. Except epic fights.

* * *

This is my first story. So please don't be too hard on me. All constructive criticism is helpful.

* * *

Once I was Uzumaki Naruto.

In this world infested with ninjas and demons alike, I was a carefree child living a happy life with my family.

We lived in the outskirts of Hi no Kuni.

One day **'SHE' **came.

She destroyed our home and killed my family in front of me.

She shattered my entire world in a matter of seconds.

She destroyed everything I knew.

She did not stop laughing as she ripped out my mother's heart.

She did not stop laughing as she crushed my father's skull.

She did not stop laughing as she left me, a four-year old boy, alive with his parent's corpses.

That day my innocence shattered and I was cursed.

I made a promise to make her pay.

Once I was Uzumaki Naruto, a four-year old happy child.

Now I am Sephiroth, Master of a thousand blades, angel of death, Bane of the Undead, a fifteen year old S-ranked demon hunter.

And I shall have my revenge.

* * *

Review please. Tell me what you think of it. I will update as soon as possible. Maybe within the week.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/****N: This is the second chapter or rather the first chapter as the previous one only a prologue. I am working on my chapter length and promise you that the next chapter is going to be bigger. My grammar sucks and I seriously need a Beta. If any are interested please PM me.**

* * *

It was a full moon night. In the middle of a clearing in one of the many forests of Hi no Kuni, a figure stood patiently waiting for someone or rather something. The gentle silver light of the full moon illuminated the male. He was young no more than in his teens. He was tall and lean. His body forged through endless hours of intense training pushing himself to and beyond his limits was wiry and filled with compact muscle. His long black hair reached to his shoulders and fluttered in the night breeze. He had high cheek bones and smooth unblemished skin. His face was handsome and regal. A perfect blend. He wore a black mesh shirt decorated with silver lining and a pair of black pants. He forewent the usual open toed sandals that were quite popular for a pair of black steel toed boots.

He carried himself with a air of an king, someone who was born to lead. A serene smile played on his lips as he stood unmoving with his eyes closed. His breathing was steady and unhurried.

The tranquility of the night was broken by emotionless grunts and moans. The man did not react to the sound in any way. He did not open his eyes nor did he lose his smile. The moans and grunts got steadily louder until finally shapes appeared from the tree line.

At first glance the shapes appeared to be human. In reality they were little more than rotting corpses. Their eyes were glassy, unmoving and unseeing. Their skin was rotting and peeling of in many places. Large chunks of flesh and muscle were missing from various parts of their bodies. They did not breathe for they had no need to. Air was a unnessasary commodity to them.

Once they were living breathing entities, each with their own lives and their own unique identities. Now they were little more than moving corpses with a unsatisfiable hunger for living human flesh.

Once they were human. Now they were the Undead, E-Class demons.

The man did not open his eyes, he did not need to. To one such as himself who was more attuned to the will of the world than any human, he could feel them. He could feel their disgusting taint on the world that was helpless to cleanse itself of their foul taint. It need not have worried, he would get rid of them soon.

There were forty of them and one of him. It was unfair he mused, still with his eyes closed. Maybe if they had brought a hundred more it could have been more of challenge. But forty of them were nothing more than trash needed to be disposed.

They could not see. They could not taste. They could not smell. They could not feel either pain or pleasure. But yet they could hear. Driven by nothing more than their base instinct to feed they could still hear the sound of his low whistle which could have been a bell gong in the silence of the night.

They shuffled towards him moaning and grunting. They truly had no purpose for existence except one. Their hunger for flesh was their calling and to satisfy it was their purpose. They came towards him and only when the first was less than two meters from him did his eyes snap open revealing them to be a piercing blue.

"Trace on" he muttered. Two simple words. To any other they would have been meaningless. But to him they were the activation key to his powers. His magical circuits thrummed to life, all one twenty of them as prana flowed through them.

His hands closed around the grips of swords that had yet to exist. His Od flowed through his hands shaping and refining until it finally solidified. Two chinese falchions appeared in his hand where there was nothing but air until a moment ago. On was black as the night with a red hexagonal pattern on the blade while the other was silver like the moon light. They were as different as they were similar. They were yin and yang, order and chaos, day and night. They were Kansho and Bakuya, twin swords forged by a husband and wife blacksmith pair long ago. They were crafted more for the sake of crafting, as if questioning the meaning of swordsmith, then for any real idea for their creation. They were created without vanity and lacked any sense of purpose found in other swords. They contained no fighting spirit to defeat others or competitive spirit to beat other weapons, and they contained neither the desire to be famous nor the faith to accomplish great deeds.

"Come little lambs" he whispered, the air carrying it through out the clearing. "Let us dance to the tune of our souls". And come they did. He sidestepped the first to bite him. Kanshou flashed in the moonlight and the corpse fell to the ground, headless. He gracefully spun out of the way of the second, beheading it at the end of the spin. He slashed with Bakuya and the hand of an undead fell to the ground. The undead did not falter in its movements for even a second. They did not feel any pain. It was to be expected of course. Pain was something felt by the living and they were no longer alive.

The swordsman ducked under the outstretched hand of an undead and punched it in the gut with enough force to double it over. He finished it by crushing its skull with Bakuya and splattering the ground with blood and brain matter alike. He kicked one of them in the chest and slammed his elbow another's throat, ending it.

He weaved through them with an unnatural grace, cutting them down with impossible ease. He leaped into the air, using one of their head as a platform to leap again. He flipped in the air beautifully and landed facing the mob, some distance from them.

He twirled Bakuya in his right hand, brought it back and threw it towards them with its blade parallel to the ground. Using the force of the throw he spun once and released Kanshou too. The swords spun through the air like spinning metal disk of death. They cut through the undead effortlessly, not slowing down in the least.

Kanshou and Bakuya were forged by a husband and wife blacksmith pair. The swords were their final masterpiece, the embodiment of their souls. Just as the husband and wife, the swords always attracted each other. They will always return to their owner's hand even if events caused them to be separated. They were forged to slay the creatures of darkness like the undead. The swords arched the air missing each other by an inch and continued on their path. They made a full circle and finally came back towards the warrior. He caught them in his hands and looked around. The once grass filled clearing was now covered in blood and bodily fluids. The blades of the swords themselves were coated in blood and brain matter which was slowing dripping to the ground.

Amongst this blood bath the man stood spotlessly clean. He stopped channeling Od into the weapons and saw as they broke down and dispersed into particles of blue light, erased from existence by Gaia now that the power maintaining them was gone. He turned on his heels and headed to the treeline directly across the way the undead had arrived from.

Throughout all of this he did not stop smiling at least once.

The swordsman landed gracefully in a clearing smaller than the last. It was empty save for a lone tent pitched under the cover of a few trees. He walked into the tent silently as to not awaken the occupant from their sleep. He needn't had bothered. "Where were you?" a feminine voice questioned him as soon as he entered the tent. He turned to his right where directly standing across him was a beautiful brown haired girl. Her face was angelic and her hair reached her lower back. She had an expectant look on her face waiting for his answer. "I was disposing of some trash, Asuna. Nothing you need to worry yourself over." he replied. Asuna glared at him. "You were fighting weren't you?" she questioned him. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. The girl sighed. "Seriously Naruto-sama you could have at least informed me before you headed out. I was worried about you." "It will take more than a small group of undead to defeat me" he stated before smiling softly. "I am sorry. I will inform you next time". She sighed once more before a small smile made its way onto her face. It was impossible for her to stay mad at him. Naruto ruffled her hair. "Now get some sleep my cute apprentice. We will start for Konoha early tomorrow". Asuna swatted his hand away before turning and making her way to her sleeping back, Naruto following her to his own.

* * *

**The next chapter we will see our hero visit Konoha for the first time. And yes Naruto's power are similar to the powers of Archer form Fate/Stay Night. I say similar because Naruto can't do any alteration beyond streamlining them to fire better as arrows. Chakra does exist but Naruto does not have any. The reason will be explained in the future. As a result Naruto can't do any jutsu. So, don't expect him to start spamming shadow clones as if they are going out of fashion. Naruto doesn't need any jutsu anyway as he is plenty strong, incredibly skilled and is going to get stronger as the story progresses. Any Beta readers interested in betaing this story please PM me. Until next time.**


End file.
